Despite a plurality of already existing fragrances, there is also furthermore in the perfume industry a general demand for new fragrances which have in addition to their primary, namely odour properties additional positive secondary properties, such as e.g. a higher stability under certain application conditions, a higher yield or a better adhesion capacity, or even, due to synergy effects with other fragrances, lead to better sensory profiles.
Thus for example by using substances with a more substantial character and better sensory profile, the quantities used and the number of fragrances in formulations can be minimised, which leads to a sustainable conservation of resources in the perfuming of consumer and consumption goods.
There is therefore in the perfume industry a demand for further fragrances with better and more substantial sensory profiles.
In particular, there is in the perfume industry a demand for fragrances with a jasmone odour (jasmone fragrances). By this is to be understood in the context of the present text an odour that is similar to the odour of naturally occurring cis-jasmone. The odour of cis-jasmone is described in the literature as follows: fruity, celery-like scent, in dilution sweet-flowery, reminiscent of jasmine and cherry blossom.